Shadow's first Sugar Rush
by death mega sega
Summary: Sequel to Tails & Shadow: Trick or treating. Shadow has his first sugar rush on Halloween.


_**Halloween Fanfic of Randomness**_

_**17.10.2011 [6:somethingAM] Deathy: **_I just randomly thought of this. Someone asked how could Shadow the Hedgehog get/have a sugar rush. Well, I'm going to write about it. So enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Shadow's First Sugar Rush**_

_**Diclaimer: **_I do NOT anything of relation to SEGA. Thank you.

[][][][][][][][

Amy stared at the recipe. "I wonder if he'll like this." She thought aloud.

"Like what?" Her shopping copanion asked from across the ailse.

"This." the pink hedgehog showed her the box.

"Oh! I'm pretty sure he'll like them." She answered. "I mean, he's never had any of this stuff before. It'll be good for him to get a real good feel of Halloween."

"So, we'll make these tonight?" She questioned, still unsure.

"Definantly!" the white bat said patting her on the back. "I knew it was a good idea to call you out." She spoke proudly.

"Yeah. Trying to show Shadow the fun of anything is hard." Amy laughed.

"That and he prefers to be an aloof hermit." She sighed. The girl giggled at this.

"He'll come around sooner or later." She stated as she placed the box in the buggy. "We just have to get him use to it."

The girls went to check out and leave. Rouge later stopped at a gas station. Her car was rigged not to need a lot of gas, but she pointed excitedly at the grocer in the lot.

"We have to get some of these!" She informed her friend.

"Ah." Amy said in wonder. The orange items where beautiful. "I see what you mean."

"I know! It's not Halloween without pumpkins!" the treasure hunter proclaimed.

"How many should we buy?" Amy asked.

"Well, 5 for us to carve and turn into jack-o-lanterns." Rouge listed off. "And at least 3 for cooking pumpkin treats with!"

"You make pumpkin treats?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Rouge said with delight. "Pumpkin pie. Pumpkin juice. Pumpkin cookies. Pumpkin cupcakes. Lots of pumpkin things!"

"I take it you love pumpkins." Amy snicker. "Should I take the time to infrom a certain knuckle head?"

"No." Rouge said sharply.

They bought their pumpkins and headed back to a house. It was just out of the Republic of Acorns limits. Rouge owned the house, as she built it with Omega. After Shadow made the third floor at the GUN office collaspe with nothing more then a powerdrill and wrench, she decided it would be best to leave Shadow out of construction work. The white bat had it built on the grounds she needed a quiet, work free area to relax in. She also dragged Hope along so she could go trick or treating with the kids in Knothole. Shadow needed to learn some people skills, while Omega was an add on. The jewel theif called the hammer loving hedgehog over for extra help with this party.

"Okay! Omega, please tell me you've fixed what you've broke." Rouge called as she entered. It had become habit to say that as she entered the house. There was a couch in the center of the room. A small tv was hooked up with a Super Nintendo and a SEGA Genesis. A grandfather clock stood in the center of the wall. Rouge instited on that clock.

"I have terminated nothing but these tiny vertual characters." Omega answered back as he stomped another turtle. "Take that inferial turtle."

Amy raised an eye brow as they took the groceries to the kitchen. Hope got up from reading a book to come help them. The fourteen year old girl pick up a bag of marshmellows and raised an eye brow. "What are these for?"

"Making smores!" Rouge replied happily. Hope placed the white fluff in the candy cabinent.

"Why do we have seven pumpkins?" She exclaimed counting them.

"For us to make a jack-o-lantern each." Rouge stated.

"That's five, not seven." the blond girl counted quickly.

Just then Shadow came in and picked up a pumpkin. He raised an eye brow. He gave his treasure hunter commard a confused looked. He put the pumpkin down and walked outside. He walked back to the kitchen, then back outside. He walked back to kitchen, then he walked else where in the house. The girls were puzzled by this. They decided it'd be best to leave the ebony hedgehog alone. They unloaded everthing and left the seven pumpkins on the counter.

Meanwhile, Shadow was playing detective. Rouge had bought seven pumpkins. Why would she do that? She was growing her own pumpkin patch in the back yard with other vegetables and fruit. As he examined the rest of the house, he noted that she had pumpkin scented candles in the bath rooms. How long had they been there? He wasn't really sure, but he knew they were there since he first been forced to stay in the house back in May. He noted that in Rouge's personal bathroom that her bath salts and shampoo were pumpkin scented. He remembered this because he was stuck on the toilet for a good two and half hours one day. He swore off of Krystals from that day on ward. He was bored and began reading the labels off of all the bottles he could reach in the bath room. Almost everything in her bath room was pumpkin scented. Shadow struggled to understand this. Then it finally struck him! He took out the smart phone that the commander had given him. He quickly went to and did a quick search. "AHA!" Shadow exlcaimed as he reached his conclusion. He checked his definintion at . He putt the phone back in his poket and walked down stairs as calm as he could.

"Shadow, did you kill another spider?" Rouge asked. Shadow usually said 'Aha' after sqashing a insect.

"No, but I figure something out." Shadow stated proudly.  
>"What? And if it's that you're faster than Sonic again, you do that twice a month." Rouge told him.<p>

"No, everyone already knows that." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Faker is just in denial "So what did you figure out?" Amy asked.

"Rouge has an obession with pumpkins." Shadow stated simply.

"And your proof?" Rouge asked, putting up a box of cereal.

"The seven pumpkins on the counter." Shadow began to list. "The pumpkin patch in your back yard. The fact that every candle I come across in this house is pumpkin scented. And nearly all of the products in your bathroom smell of pumpkins."

"When were you in my bath room?" Rouge questioned.

"Krystals." was Shadow's one word reply. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to play video games. Omega's going to die in a few minutes any way." The hedgehog left to sit on the couch and watch Omega play Mario.

"Well. That does make sense." Hope agreed, staring at the pumpkins. Amy snickered as Rouge gave the two girls a glare.

"Just drop it." The bat growled.

"I doubt I'll be able to." Amy infromed her.

Outside, Omega faced Bowser. He tried his best to conquer but failed short of it. Shadow smiled with knowledge. He knew the robot would not be able to defeat the giant turtle.

"Okay, my turn." Shadow stated proudly.

"Stupid turtle." Omega mummbled. "One day, I shall purge him with fire."

"Yes, Omega." Shadow nodded as he put in another game. "And when that day comes, I shall reward you with cake." He told him. "Until then, I shall play Ghoust and Gouls." He flicked the power switch upward and sat on the couch. The two boys sat there.

"Hey! We're going to carve the pumpkins!" Rouge infromed them an hour later. The black hedgehog was still playing the game. He was determined and wasn't planning on leaving the game for a sonic second. Rouge, however, had other plans. She walked in front of the screen.

"Rouge!" the boys whined in unison. Shadow quickly hit the start button before he could die.

"How do you expect Shadow to hit the vertual targets if you're blocking the screen?" Omega questioned. He just wanted to see the targets die.

"How about you two participate in the tradition of making a jack-o-lantern and you can play the game later?" The white bat's suggestion was more of an order.

Shadow put the remote down on the consuole and walked into the kitchen. He sat next to Hope. Omega sat next to Shadow. Rouge handed them a black marker.

"We're making jack-o-lanterns." She in formed them happily. "The first step is to draw a face on your pumpkin."

Shadow thought she sounded like an annoying elementray teacher. He recalled making something like this on the Ark with Maria. Though they used starofoam. Shadow doodled an X and a triangle for for its eyes and then drew a mouth with fangs. He turned the pumpkin around and wrote "BOB" in big block letters. He snapped the top back on and placed in back in the marker box.

"Bob now has a face and a name. Can I go back to my game now?" He asked looking up at Rouge, who was getting out the tools to carve them out.

"You have to carve it out." Rouge told him. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Just hand me the tools." he demanded.

She handed the tools to him and watched him closely. The last thing they needed was for Shadow to injure himself with a carving knife. He took out the eyes and the mouth. He then took out the top. "What am I suppose to do with the junk inside here?" He asked.

The white bat handed him a big bowl. "Put it in here." She answered. She gave him gloves to do it. Once it was hallowed out, he carved out the 'BOB' on the back. He picked it up and showed it to his co-worker.

"Now we put a candle it it!" she said as he handed him a tall white candle with a candle holder. Shadow placed it in the center of the pumpkin. "Now you're done with the jack-o-lantern!"

"Good. I'm going back to my game." He got up to leave.

"Don't you want food?" Rouge asked. Shadow stopped and turned back. He knew that whenever she said that it was pretty much, 'help make it or eat else where.' "Good!" She nodded.

They made rice crispey treats. Shadow had never seen this before. They also made baked potatoes and pork chops. Rouge refused to have nothing but candy for any meal. The rice crispey treats were done first. She put one on a plate for each of them. Shadow stared at his for a good 10 minutes. He wasn't sure if it was something that he would want to try or not.

"Go on and try it!" Amy urged him on.

Shadow figured that if Amy said to try it, it must be okay. At least it wouldn't kill him. He picked up the strange treat and took a bite. It did taste familar oddly enough. Shadow remembered it from something Gerald had given him. The man said it was a reward for behaving so well. Shadow, who was only a few weeks old at the time was overjoyed. Shadow knew it was sugar. A substance he ate little of. He then remembered way. His body and his mind didn't handle sugar well. He placed the rest of it on the plate and slide it over to Omega.

"You can have the rest of that." Shadow told the robot. "I'm going bed."

"But Shadow, it's only 2." Hope stated, looking at her watch.

"I'm tired." Shadow replied as he closed his bed room door. A few hours later of beinng curled up into a ball, Rouge knocked on his door.

"Shadow! Amy, Hope, and I are going trick or treating. You're going to hand out candy at the door. Remember? You've already promised that you would."

Shadow looked up at the door. He didn't want to move. The room itself was already moving more to his liking. He slowly stood up in the corner of his room. He grabbed the blanket off his bed and then used the wall as a guide to find his door. Once he finally found the door nob 5 minutes later, he opened it. Rouge was calling to him.

"Oh there you. I thought I would have to come in there and get you." She said as she turned to go down stairs. "We're leaving now. You're incharge of giving trick or treaters candy. If you don't they'll TP and egg the house and you."

"I remember Rouge. You told me this yesterday." Shadow said as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He had declared it his safety safe. He shuffled his feet towards the stairs. They were moving way too much. He felt as if the stair case was going to eat him for dinner. After 15 minutes, he made his way to the couch. He stared at the tv with interst. He was lucky that Omega was playing Mario, otherwise he would be watching a blank tv and wouldn't have noticed.

"Shadow are you okay?" Hope asked.

"I'm fine. Just go off to your trick or treating activity." He told her.

"The candy is in the couldren on the table." Rouge told him. Shadow nodded.

After a few minutes, he turned to Omega. "Are they gone?" He asked.

"Yes." the robot answered, scanning Shadow.

"Oh thank Mobius!" the hedgehog fell over laughing. "I thought they would never leave!"

"Shadow? What is your alliment?" Omega demanded to know as he searched throught files.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing." Shadow waved his hand. He was in a major laughing fit. "I'm hungry." He suddenly stopped and stood up.

"There's food in the kitchen." Omega stated. The ebony hedgehog grabbed one of the many couldrens and sat back on the couch with the mecha. Shadow was acting extremely off. He was loose, laughing, and even showing emotion. Omega finally came acrossed an old file that GUN hadn't even touched yet. Omega opened it and began to read as Shadow was now dancing about the living room.

It was by Professor Gerald Robotnik. He had written it about Shadow's reactions to certain things. Turns out he had an allergy to strawberries. Omega noted the red fruit under dangerous enemy of Shadow. He then saw that Gerald had done several 'sugar' test. He noted that Shadow's body didn't take sugar well. The professor wrote the words 'dangerours', 'over energated', 'uncontrollable' and 'lost of common sense'. He later dubbed it the 'ultimate sugar rush'. Omega looked up at his best friend, who seemed to be having a ball. He thought he should stop him, but didn't want to ruin the hedgehog's fun.

"Shadow, would it be all right if I leave you here for a little while?" Omega asked.

"Not at all." Shadow laughed as he ate a reece's cup. "These are really yummy Omega!" Shadow stated holding up the wrapper.

"That's great!" Omega said seiging his chance. "I'll go get some more. Until then, why don't you watch some of those horror movies?" He suggested. Shadow made a face that reminded the robot of a young hyper creature. The ebony hedgehog went to get the films and the red and black robot bolted out of the house. Shadow's jack-o-lantern had been placed on the porch. Omega went back to GUN's base.

Shadow sat there and watched several different horror movies he had never seen before. The hedgehog spent most of his time laughing and then he screamed with that one annoying girl who always scream. Simply because he heard her screaming.

Later on that night, Tails showed up. Shadow had some teasing fun with him as he gave the kids candy. The hedgehog by that time was winding down some. He was very shocked to see Knuckles show up there. Turns out, he got suckered into being a trick or treating guide for kids by Sonic. Shadow messed with Knuckles and tested his temper more then he shoud have.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Knuckles! I just remembered something!" Shadow said hopping up and down.

"Is it something that is of importance to me?" Knuckles asked, weary from the black and red hedgehog's insanity.

"Yes! It is!" Shadow replied. "Rouge has a fetish for the smell of pumkins!" He turned and went back inside. "I'm sleepy now! Good night!"

The red echidna stood puzzled for a moment. An eye twitch later, he took his group home. He told them, "That's what happens when you eat to much sugar kids. Beware."

Shadow then passed out on the couch. He was later awaken to the door bell again. It was Sonic. His troop consisted of a group of kids Hope included. Amy tagged along to stalk Sonic; Rouge was there to help. Shadow didn't notice the three girls who had caused his inital sugar rush with a rice crispy treat.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic gave a thumbs up. "How's your Halloween been?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Honestly, I... don't know." He answered. "I can't remember most of it. I think Knuckles was here earlier. I know for a fact that Tails was." Shadow said as he looked at the pumpkin. "When did this pumpkin get here?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sonic answered. "It was here when I got here." Shadow looking perplexed looked inside.

"Omega?" He called, walking back inside. "Omega?" He look through out the house. "Where's Omega?" He asked. The poor hedgehog had finally wind down, but he didn't remember anything.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "Are you feeling okay?" He examined Shadow. His quills were a mess. His usually scrowl was replaced with confusion and fear. All in all, he looked like he had a hangover. "Shadow, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sonic asked holding up two fingers. Shadow looked at him even more confused.

The raven furred hedgehog was looking for his best friend who was missing and the blue blur wanted to play a pointless game. He crossed his arms and glared him. He looked at his fingers. He couldnt' remember how to could. The room was spinning again. Crud! "Four." Shadow answered quickly as he went to the bath room in search of Omega. He closed the door and proceeded to talk with the toilet.

Sonic heard the obvious sounds of him barfing. "Shadow I'm coming in!" Sonic called, stepping inside. The three girls stood outside in confusion. "You guys stay here with the kids."

"Got it!" Amy saluted.

The blue blur walked up the the bathroom door and knocked. "Shadow?" He called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Shadow answered. His throat raw. His head hurt terribly and everything just kept on moving.

"Shadow, I'm going to come in okay?" Sonic infromed as he slowly opened the door. The hedgehog was slung over with his head in the porclein bowl. True blue grabbed him and felt his forehead. "How long have you been like this?" Sonic questioned.

"Throwing up?" Shadow replied.

"Not feeling well."

"Well, a while, I think."

"Can you tell me when it started?"

"Well, when I answered the door."

"To answer me?"

"Yeah. Everything before that is blurry."

"What's the last thing you remember before answering the door?"

"Um... The room was spinning. Rouge called me."

"What was she wanting?"

"I had to do the trick or treating."

"Do you remember her leaving?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Sonic took a deep breath. "Was Omega here with you?"

Shadow sat there thinking. Then the memories started to come back. "Omega..." He murmmered. Then he hung his head.

"Shadow?" Sonic called to him.

Shadow looked up at him, his eyes were that of a guilty child. "Please don't tell."

"Don't tell what?" Sonic questioned. "Did you hurt Omega?" Shadow shook his head. "Did you do something to Omega?" He shook his head again. "Shadow, will you tell me what happened?"

The ebony hedgehog bit his lip. "You won't tell?"

"No. I won't tell." The furstrated hedgehog replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"You promise that you won't tell? You won't tell anyone? You won't tell?"

"Yes Shadow, I won't tell. For the love of Mobius, what did you do?" Shadow bit his lip. "Shadow?" Sonic called again.

"Can I have a phone call?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonic answered, pulling out his cell. "Here you go." Shadow took the phone and opened it. He stared at the screen and handed it back to Sonic.

"Can you dial Tails's number for me?" He asked.

"Is it moving too much for you?" Sonic teased.

"Yes." Shadow nodded with shame. Sonic sighed as he dialed the number. He waited to hear the dial sound and handed it back to the ultimate life form. Shadow stared at it. Sonic placed the device up to his ear.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Tails spoke over the phone.

"Um... Sonic gave me his phone." Shadow answered. "When you came over, did I do what I think I did?"

"You said you had a sugar rush." Tails answered. "Are you winding down now?"

"Maybe." Shadow answered.

"Just lie down and eat some actaul food. You'll better in a little bit." the fox instructed.

"I feel as though I had a really bad trip." Shadow admitted.

"Where's Sonic?"

"He's here." he handed the phone to Sonic. "Here you go?"

Sonic and Tails had a short conversation. "Okay." the blue hedgehog nodded. "Shadow, why don't we get you something from the fridge and let you go to sleep?"

"That sounds nice." Shadow nodded.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Sonic asked.

"You won't tell?"

"Yes. I won't tell." Sonic answered. "I promised, remembered?"

"Sugar rush." he replied in a whisper of shame.

"Oh..." Sonic nodded. "So do you know what's in your fridge?"

"I think there are pork chops." He answered. "Can you send the rest of them away?"

"I'll handle that." Sonic gave all the kids some candy and explained that Shadow wasn't feeling well. He told Amy and Rouge to take the kids because Shadow didn't want them, especailly Hope, seeing him like that.

The blue blur made sure that the ultimate life form ate an actaul meal and sent him to bed. Omega showed up later that night. The two boys switched watch on the ebony hedgehog. Rouge and Hope slept over at Amy's house playing various games.

[][][][][]

_**19.10.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I've finally finished this! Yay! What do you think? Shadow has a sugar rush. Haha. I think this is one of the weirdest things that I have written. So enjoy and please, READ & REVIEW!


End file.
